


Rose(?) And her baby

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: Steven wakes up in a wird place with a strange gem. Now what?





	Rose(?) And her baby

Steven opened his eyes, he way confused as her where he was. He then noticed that he was in a crib "Hello?" He said confused "Is anyone there?" He asked. "_ Oh you're finally awake _." A voice said in the other room.

Steven continued to look around and noticed the hole room was a nursery, with a changing table ,toy chest and everything .The door opened and a gem came through the door that Steven nad never seen before.

She was pink with an outfit similar to Pink Diamond but with darker colors and as upside down pink heart on her chest as her gem. "Who are you!?" Steven asked yelled "And Where an I?!" The gem the stretched her left arm to covered his mouth. "Shhh." She said waking to the crib "Your wake the neighbours.". Steven was confused by the statement for many reasons.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions." The gem began again "But you have to ask quietly. Ok?" She asked. Steven nodded and the gem then put her hand off his mouth. "Now your questions." She said "Yeah Who are you?" Steven asked "Well I know this is had to be live but I'm your mother." She said. The cought Steven by surprise.

He then looked at her and realised she did look a lot like her mom, Pink Diamond and her gem was upside down like her mom. "But how?" he asked. "I don't know." Rose admitted, "I just woke up one day and I've been trying to get back." "Oh." Steven said, there was an awkward silence "Now where are we?" He asked.

"Where in empire city." Rose explained "Where In a flat I'm renting." "How?" Steven asked "You think I wouldn't find out about you father's wealth." Rose said.

"But how did I get here?" Steven asked "Well I sorta kidnapped you." She said before nervously smiling "You what!?" Steven yelled before being covered by Rose's hand again. "Shhhh." She said "I didn't mean to."

* * *

"I finally made it back to the beach city and I was outside the temple." _ Rose explained she was outside the beach house, she opened the door and walked over to Steven's room. _ "I saw You and I was so proud of the thing you've done. And exsited to actually see my son of the first time." _ She said, there was a light appeared behind her. _

"The temple door had opened and I panicked." _ Amethyst came out the door and went to the fridge, to grab milk and drank some of it straight from the carton. "Man it's a little chilly in here." She said not noticing the open window in Steven's room. _

* * *

"I accidentally grabbed you by mistake and decided to just take you with me back with me." Rose said fishing the story. "Why didn't you just tell the gems?" Steven asked.

"I don't know if I can." Rose admitted "After all I lied about and what I did. I don't even think I could look at them." "Of course you can." Steven said "They will probably be happy to even now your even here."

"You really think so?" Rose asked "I know so." Steven answered Rose smiled "Now I only have two more questions." Steven said "of course" Rose said. "Why am I in a nursery?" Steven asked "Oh this just came with the flat." Rose said "I didn't have anywhere else to Put you." She admitted "Ok…" Steven said trailing off.

"Now what was that last question?" Rose asked " Oh yeah." Steven said realising "Could you get a little closer?" Steven asked. Rose did so "Why do you want me to do tha-" before she could finish, Steven hugged her.

"I've wanted to give you this for seventeen years." Steven said. Rose began tearing up and returned the hug. "Now let's go home." Steven added. "Actually." Rose said "I want to do something first." 

"What?" Steven asked "Well… I wasn't around when you were a baby." Rose said " "Yeah…" Steven trailed off. "Well can you just pretended to be one, at least for a little bit?" She asked.

Steven thought about it for a minute. On one hand he would be humiliated if anyon found out he played baby, but this was her mother and despise everything he didn't really know her so It could be a good bonding experience.

"Alright I'll do it." Steven said. Rose clapping her hands "Oh goodie." She said, she then lowered the crib bars and picked "Woah your really strong." Steven said " "Well me being Pink Diamond wasn't the only reason for winning the war." Rose said.

"Yeah why haven't you morphed into your Rose form." Steven asked "Well I tried but the way my gem is shaped, I can't really move it without kissing hugs goodbye." Rose explained "Oh…" Steven said.

"And I couldn't give up hugging my little Steven." Rose said pinching his right cheek "Mooom!" Steven shouted blushing "Im seventeen." Rose chucked "Yes and your about to be put into Diapers, and compared to me your still a baby."

Steven blush grew bigger as Rose unbutton his pants and pulled it down as well as his his underwear, she then folded them with one arm and unfolds a diaper with another. After putting Steven's clothes away she then lifted Steven's legs and put the diaper underneath.

Rose then go baby powder, powdered him, and folded up and close the diaper "There all done." Rose said get to Steven , while taking off his jacket and putting it with his other clothes. This left Steven in only his Blue t shirt and Diaper.

Rose then brought Steven over to a mirror, "Now don't you look adorable." She said. Steven looked in the mirror, his face became totally read at this point. 

Rose then stretched her arms to a toy chest and opened it "Now let's see what's in here." She said looking through it. She took out some blocks "You do play with these wile I make you a bottle." And with that rose left the room.

Steven sighed, on one had he was extremely embarrassed about this whole situation. But on the other hand it was her mom and he was just happy to actually her. So he played with the blocks, but soon grew bored.

Steven than desired to look in the toy chest for something else, it it he found a teddy bear. Steven took it and looked around, when he was she no one was around he closed his eyes and hugged it.

Suddenly the was a flash and Steven opened his eyes to see rose and to se rose with a bottle in one hand and a smart phone in another. "Awwww!" She said smiling "Dont you look precise." Steven began to blush again.

"Moooo-" Steven shouted, but was cut off when rose stretched her other arm and put the bottle in his mouth "I know." She said "But don't worry, I'll delete it later." And she put the phone in her back pocket, coventely blocking Steven from seeing her hand.

  


Rose then walked over a grabbed Steven, still sucking on the bottle. "Drink it all up." Rose said, she then sat down on a rocking chair next to the crib and began to rock. Steven then finished the bottle and rose burped him."

Rose then holed Steven's face, his eyes where half open. "Are you tired?" She asked. "MmmHmm." Steven said nodding. "Then I sing you a luabie." Rose said, and when began to sing love like you.

Steven fell asleep right before the "I always thought I was bad." Part, but rose kept sing. When she finished she looked down at Steven, fast asleep. Rose smiled and got up from the chair, put him down in the crib, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight my little Steven." Rose said before giving him and, she then began to raze the crib bars. But before when could, there was a bang. Rose looked over the see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl in the doorway.

"Shhhh!" She said "Your wake-" she was interrupted by Pearl throghting her trident at her "The neighbours." Before she could say anything else, Garnet grabbed her with her right are by her neck.

"Wait." Rose said "I can explain." "I bet you can." Garnet said And she shoved her against the right will "Who are you!? And how do you work for!?" She asked yelled. "N-no one." Rose stuttered "Then what are you…you…" she stopped when she saw rose face.

Gears began turning ing Garnet head. This face some about I was familiar like she's seen it before. But who? Could it be someone who fought in the war? Could it be a trick forms some enemy? Could it be her?

Garnet then removed ever glasses revealing a confused look, she then tilted her head. "Rose?" She said confused. "Surprise!" Rose Said, making jazz hands. Garnet let go of rose and she fell to the ground.

Amethyst and Pearl looked shocked at this repeating. "Rose is really you?" Pearl asked "Yes, my Pearl. It is." Rose said. Pearl then began to tear up as well as Amethyst, Garnet also began to try to tear up.

"No before you say anything, I'd just like to say I'm sorry." Rose said "I never wanted to hear any of you. I wanted to save the planet and then gems as a whole I wanted a better life for all of us, but It never happened, because of me."

Before she could say anything else she was group hugged by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "We know." Garnet said "Pearl told us everything.". Rose smiled a rejoined the hug, once they finished, the gems had so many questions. 

"So, how are you even alive?" Amethyst asked. "Well…" rose began and she told the gems about how she popped out of the ground and tried to make her way back to beach city and how she kidnapped Steven by accident.

"Why didn't you just use warp pads?" Pearl asked. "I tried but the wouldn't work, no matter how much I tried." Rose explained "Ok then how did you gab Steven?" Garnet asked "It's this new power of mine." Rose explained.

She then began stretching her arms "These stretchy limbs, I haven't quite mastered it." She explained. Rose looked over to see the crib empty "Wait a minute." She said "Where Steven?" 

The gems looked around "Where was he?" Amethyst asked "He was in the crib, but…" Rose trailed off. "You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" Before the gems could answer the was a cough.

The gem looked over to see Steven where in normal outfit, however there was a noticeable bulge in his crotch area. "So are you guys ready to go home?" He asked, expecting help look. But go disappointing look.

"Steeeeven!" Rose said in a slightly raised voice. "Did i say you could wander off AND put you big boy clothes back on?" She asked "W-Well no." Steven said "But I figured that if you guys made up, We could go home and working have to play baby anymore." Steven said, giving a nervous smile.

"Hold on!" Amethyst said "What do you mean playing baby?" "Oh well I asked Steven to pretend to be a baby, because I wasn't around when he was a baby." Rose exposed "And he was just the cutest thing!" And she pulled out her phone.

"I thought you deleted that photo!" Steven shouted "Fingers were crossed." Rose said finishing pulling up the photo. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looked to the phone, they all pretty mutch had the same reaction.

"AWWWWW!" All three said in unison "He's so cute!" Garnet said "I don't even think he was this cute as a baby." Pearl added "Yo can we get this framed?" Amethyst asked. Steven began to blush again.

"Guy can we please just forget about this and go home?" Steven asked "Now hold on a minute, Steven." Pearl said "You act cute and baby like with rose, but when we arrive. You want to suddenly go home?"

"Yea Steven, what gives?" Amethyst asked "N-No!" Steven shouted "It's not like that. I thought it would be a good bonding experience with the two of us." "Well." Garnet said, who had conveniently moved to be behind Steven.

"It can be a bonding explace for us." And with that, Garnet lifted Steven up. "C-Can't we talk about this?" Steven asked, "Oh I think there mind is set." Rose said. "So just have fun." Thought Rose meant that in a happy tone, it sounds really treating.

Steven gulped and hoped that everything would be ok.

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Rose shouted she was in the kicktion in her flat. Amethyst and Pearl sat down at a dinner table. Rose put down a platter and took off the lid, revealing a chick, a little Berne, but enabled.

"Ohhhh." Amethyst said going for the chicken, but was seated by rose. "Ow!" Amethyst said looking a rose "We are not to eat till everyone is here." Rose said pointed to too the two empty seats.

Then Garnet came out, wearing Steven's jacket and caring Steven. He was wearing nothing but his diaper. "Guys can I please wear something?" Steven asked. "Babies don't need to wear clothes sily." Rose said.

"W-well can I at least have my jacket?" Steven asked "Sorry Little bro this is my jacket." Garnet said "But you can have it when your older." And she lowered her glasses and winked at Steven.

"B-But-" Steven was interrupted when Rose shoved another bottle in his mouth "Drink up, Steven." She said, moving Steven's hands to grab the bottle. Rose then walked to her seat on the other side of the table.

"So, Garnet." Rose began after sitting down "how was football practise?" She asked "Eh, it was ok." Garnet said, acting like what Rose said was completely normal "Jasper was a pain though." She added.

Rose chucked "Isn't she always?" Rose asked sarcastically, everonechucked at this. Except Steven, who was still drinking the bottle. "So Pearl." Rose continued "What did you do today?" She asked.

"Oh!" Pearl said, acting surprised that she was chosen. "Well I went outside and I drew." Pearl then brought out a sketch book and showed a sketch of a rose. "Oh how lovely!" Rose said "When it's fished ill put it on the fridge."

Pearl chucked and blushed ,mabey enjoning this to much. "Now what did you do today, Amethyst?" Rose asked Turning to her to. Amethyst didn't answer, for she was going beast mode on a chicken leg.

"Amethyst?" Rose asked again. Amethyst still didn't take notices. "Amethyst!" Rose shouted. This caught Amethyst "_ Wha_?" She said her mother "Swallow first dear." Rose said, Amethyst dis so without question.

"Now, how was day?" Rose asked "Oh you know, the same old same old." Amethyst before continued eating on the chicken leg. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes "Oh, Amethyst." She said.

Before anything else could happen, there was a bang on the other side of the table. Every looked over to see that Steven had fished his bottled "Well done, Steven," Rose said, softly clapping.

Steven didnt't respond, he just glared at her. But and idea then poped into Steven's head, he closed his eyes and grunted. So be there was a *_ HIIIIIIIIS _ * and a * _ BLOOORT _* and Steven's diaper was turning yellow and brown in the front and back restively.

"Uh Oh!" Steven said sacately "I made a stinky." "Oh…" Rose said trailing off "So you did." There was an awkward silence. "Well we better get you changed." Rose continued "I couldn't agree more." Pearl said, she then pointed to Amethyst "Amethyst you change him."

"Me!?" Amethyst said surprised "Because it said so." Pearl said "Now I go on." And she pushed Amethyst "Well I think Garnet should do it." Amethyst said "She is the best after all." The two turned to look a Garnet.

"I don't do diaper changed." Garnet said bluntly, "Pearl should do it.". "Me!?" Pearl shouted surprised "I-I can't. My doctor has forbidden me to" This lead to an argument between the three, making Steven feel werry.

There was a sudden bang, the gems look over to se Rose banging her spoon a genest a her glass. "Now no argument on my table, so sit down!" She said, Garnet Amethyst and Pearl did so.

"Now I will change, Steven." Rose said, this surprised Steven and made him Perk up. "After dinner." Rose fished making Steven's heart sink. Everyone continued to eat as I'd nothing was wrong.

Steven sighs and leand back in his chair, his mess moving around as he did so. He Really wished he hadn't messed himself right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldent finger it out, rose's form is that of the vilon from the Steven universe movie. Witch comes out tomorrow. I have ben wrighting this on and off sence the poster came out so I thought I better finish it today.
> 
> Anyways, this is probably the last Abdl fic I'll publish for a while. Not because I dont want to, but because I want to finsh Steven Universe: the blue tank engine. And I still have my collage essay to finish, so those come first.
> 
> Anyway that all for now, see you all next time.
> 
> UPDATE: Turns out I was kinda right. No it wasnt a rencnatcion of Rose, but one of her play mates during her Pink Diamond days. I don't realy know what to think of the movie outhe this It was Good.
> 
> Also the was they pronounces Spinel's name is fucking stupid.


End file.
